phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives ---- 2008: August • September • October • November • December ---- 2009: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September • October • November • December ---- 2010: January • February • March • April • May - August Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 28 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 I need help I am the bureaucrat of the iCarly Wiki, and need help with the new skin. I noticed that you made the page text larger and solid black. I tried to replicate this, but it didn't work. Would you mind taking a look at the iCarly Wikia.css and find out what I did wrong? Please and thank you. -- Eric the Grape talk 20:18, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still having trouble with the hover colors. -- Eric the Grape talk 06:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Baljeet's last name Hi Topher, Could you please remove the references to Baljeet's last nme for now. It is the name that we need to re-think our use of at this time for several reasons. As soon as we get a revised name, I'll let you know. Sorry for the trouble. Thanks, Swampy--Swampym 19:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Banner How did you change the hover colors for the Wikia banner? -- Eric the Grape talk 01:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I have a question. Hello, I'm Cameron, can you tell me how you were able to send a message and talk to Dan Povenmire. Please answer on my talk page. From by: "The Caminator" 16:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Okay, can you at least send him a message for me. 2 questions for him: Is there gonna be a Phineas and Ferb School Season? and Will Phineas and Vanessa ever find out about their crushes? Thanks! New design Hey, I always forget to ask you. Could you give me the information how to change the design for the German Wiki? Thanks --Shego123 13:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) NO! I Have No Idea What To Do About The Feature Articles.Phineas Fever 17:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC)Phineas Fever Power outage The power just went out for my entire neighborhood. Not sure when it will come back on. I'm surprised this BlackBerry is even getting a signal. The newsletter will be published tomorrow evening. (The battery in my laptop is about empty, so I can't use that tonight.) If your article is ready, please use the newsletter submission form.so I can retrieve it tomorrow. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Use of some templates.. I am currently in the process of repairing another Wiki, and I was wondering if I could modify some of your templates (such as your navbox) provided I give the Wiki appropriate credit. SomeoneD Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. How do you contact dan like on your mainspace? I'm Shadow playa n.h.d and I'm a new user.On your mainspace you got through to Dan.HOW DID YOU DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please respond on my talk page.Look a dragon...made ya look! 14:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Why is that still my sig!No need for reply on the sig.thing. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Help Hello I could do some help for you in the wiki just leave a message on my talk page telling me what to do. ~~Platypus person~~ Phineas and Ferb movie (not across the 2nd dimension) I came across this article: http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=73121 Which talks about a movie coming up which will be in movie theaters and is not Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. Did you guys know about this? I think it needs an article on the wiki.... And I've gotten contact with Dan Povenmire and Swampy. Do you think I should ask about this? Maddyfae 14:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Maddyfae Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 question bout p & f did you ever consider giving doof a secret identical twin sister? 01:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Kelsey Bethe Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 What Would Phineas Do Userbox Hey Topher, I was reading the WWPD page and I noticed the part that said to add one or more of the logos to your userpage. I was pondering where/how to put one on my page when I had the idea to make it into a userbox. Thus I did. - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 07:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Help Are you an admin? I need help, I found a fake category someone was randomly putting on pages, I removed them though. (The User's link) Dan is here 00:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry for asking you about this,but can you post a link to my the other fanart blog from my blog post. Deleting some fakes Can you delete this fakes: * Pf * Rock Patrickau 26 01:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :They are deleted. Next time, please wrap some brackets around those puppies for some easy linkage. Save me some typing. And I can remove the brackets to fix the no redlinks when I reply. —Topher208 {Talk} 01:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 15:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Css issues I'm having an issue customising my css for a MediaWiki tool. Could you comment on the discussion here? Thanks. -- Eric the Grape (talk) 21:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I need some more help. -- Eric the Grape (talk) 00:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Leanilla They reopened the comments on the blog after you shut it down. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 00:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry. I didn't know. I don't go on this site a lot you see, and I know nothing of you being adminstrator. I didn't know until today. I'm so sorry. (````)- Leanilla Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Eraicon Hi Topher, thanks for come to Vi wiki and help test, that is the problem! If this wiki does not allow ads, I think the eraicon in all main page will hidden! This is one reason I know! Other thing do you have a notice that new message but when you click to your talk, there are no new message? This is a wikia bug between the vi wiki and this official wiki! ---Xiao Qiao (leave a message) 04:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I had no problem clearing the "New Messages" notification. There are some issues with the Eraicons that were never dealt with after the upgrade to the new skin last October. I've been trying to move them to the left of the article, but I'm having problems with some of the fancier styling I'd like to do. The basics are here. —Topher208 {Talk} 04:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Help languages links! Hi Topher, Charitwo have check 5 clicks on 5 links wikis for Vietnamese wiki! Please check Community Central:Interlanguage link requests (section Phineas and Ferb Wiki community!), please request at there for this official wiki, you can get tip easy at there. I have some thing to tell you. Please go to these 2 links: w:c:pt-br.phineaseferb and w:c:pt-br.phineasferb, these are Phineas and Ferb Portuguese wiki. The first one is an affiliated wiki, does the second one??? The first wiki's admin have been inactive since March 2011 and his last edit is February 2010, that mean the wiki have been not adopted by anyone til now, it is slow to rising. The second one has 3 admins active (I think everyday), the wiki look so great and colorful, although it has a number of pages less than the 1st one but it is developing now. Can you check about it and let me know soon? I have known that Ferbot used by you and RRabbit, can you check Ferbot after your request? It need a feature that Ferbot will automatic add other languages to pages, link many bots at wikipedia. I have add links to Phin, Can, Perr, Doof, Isa and Fer, that make me know I can't add alone by myself and search each pages to add links, I need Ferbot do it and also Ferbot will do the same thing at this wiki and all affiliated wikis. ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 10:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Question I just discovered that you and Rrabbit42 formed something called a bot account called "Ferbot." Recently, "Ferbot" posted a picture of Ferb smiling. What episode is that from? Danville 18:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 deleting some fakes and extra While you are here, can you delete this fakes: * * * * Patrickau 26 01:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat chat chat! Turn it on! Hi Topher, now Wikia has provided the Chat feature for all wikis in Wikia! Now you can turn it on enable it by one click at . Please turn it on! This is a useful feature, the editors can directly communicate for help! for ask and answer, FAQ... and chat about the show we love - Phineas and Ferb, you can read my short blog to know! Note: This message to RRabbit and Topher, both active frequency administrators! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 12:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Some things important you and RRabbit42 must do now! Hi Topher! RRabbit has enable the chat, thank for this! now the chat room are hot activities! But some of them, you know, in communicating, there are some swearing, fighting, not peace, I have seen the chat room and join! They were fighting! You and RRabbit, two bureaucrats, you can let you, RRabbit, Ryan, Flash, Ardi, rollbackers and other faithful users to new group name Chat moderator, this is new, user in this group, can kick, ban, block other swearing and non-good users for the chat room! This is a popular wiki and has a not-little number of users! You must let faithful users control the chat room, keep peaceful and fun! Not fighting like I have seen!? Choose the people you believe! Like rollbackers! But I must remind you, rollbackers can fight, like PFMuffinStrike and Isabella and Lego Liker, they had a stupid war before at RRabbit's talk. Second, you must write a project page name Chat in Wiki! and one name Chat moderator, and voting for who will be chatmod! I need to see the fair when let a user to be a chatmod! You too right? Like voting the request for rollback, for adminship! I want to see the peaceful in this wiki! And hope you and RRabbit finish this chat's war problem soon as you can! Note: This message be leaved for two bureaucrats, Topher208 and RRabbit42 ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 02:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: That is the only eway i can confirm their replies and it'll only be till tomorrow- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Put Phineas and Ferb on Redemption Island'' 11:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 No Screenshot Is it okay to use your picture on my wiki if I credit you? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, feel free to use it and credit it back to me. Mind if I ask what wiki it's going to be used on? —Topher208 {Talk} 19:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Kenny S. User uploaded videos of Flop Starz and Rollercoaster, against the policy. Please delete them. User:Isabella and Lego Liker 03:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Blog Sorry for that. Just a unhappy user around. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 01:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) JDDJS Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for blocking him. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 01:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully he will have learned his lesson next time. —09MurphyM 02:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Other DisneyWiki admins on JDDJS I'm the only one there every day. Also the block length I did for him is due to a few factors: 1. Bullying me severly on that wiki as well, 2: I usually block users that are blocked here for a much longer time there becasue some users are blocked for 5 years, 100 years, 1000 years, and 3:Removed categories that were irrrevelent for him on that wiki, but are true for all the other users there. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 02:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou i'm looking forward to working with you as well Wiki Navigation Hi, I was just wondering how you got the wiki navigation to look the way it does. How it's like bubbled and the orange coloring. It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 01:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :It is Wikia.css, you can check this to see MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the color bar is :••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ♪'♥ 03:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Show/hide code Roads is looking for the Java code that allows the Show/Hide function to work. Could you send it to him? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Just saying?... Is it really essential to make a page based on kissing? Kh2cool 01:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 TSG Formatting I popped over cause I had a few minutes, I saw that TSG 49 was up, however, it is nearly impossible to read with the pale text color you are using because of the ATSD premier and the yellow background its on, I'm have left a similar message for RRabbit42. —Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 14:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki Technical Update Please read my blog for take an important view: Wikia feature technical: Improve this wiki •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunate Event Hi, Topher. I am a fairly regular user on the fanon wiki and this wiki's chat, but today, I was kickbanned for cursing. It was actually my halfbrother who spammed curses on the chat for the sake of mocking me. So, please, would you unban me? What's a Plot? 19:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much! What's a Plot? 22:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Needed I like how the wiki has the background on the drop-down menus at the top. (Not at the moment due to redesign.) Could you give me the code to do that myself on my wiki? Put it in this format if that's not what you usually do. You can't spell "platypus" without "us"! Well, you could, but then it would just be "platyp". 00:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 The user JajadeleraFlynn The user JajadeleraFlynn is doing editions that have nothing to do with Phineas and Ferb, and should be deleted.--FanDibus 11:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : I saw it this morning, so I took care of it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiding blogs Topher208, on the Wikia irc channel you expressed interest in possibly making it so that only Administrators could create blog pages. I'm not sure if you are still considering the idea, but I have some code that might come in handy if you actually go ahead with it. If you place the following code in MediaWiki:Wikia.js it will hide all links to for non-admins, and it will hide the "Blog" tab on the userpage of anyone who is not an administrator. --'Gardimuer' { ʈalk } 03:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) //Checks if the viewer is admin or bureaucrat, and hides all 'create blog' links if they aren't function HideBlogLinks() { for(i in wgUserGroups) if(wgUserGroupsi 'bureaucrat' || wgUserGroupsi 'sysop') return; $('ahref="/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage"').css({'display': 'none'}) } addOnloadHook(HideBlogLinks); //Hides 'Blog' tab on pages that are not admin userpages function HideBlogTabs() { if ($('hgroup span.group').length 0){ $('lidata-id="blog"').css({'display': 'none'}); } } addOnloadHook(HideBlogTabs); Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Problem in chat A user called "TY Has joined the chat" just came into the chat and spammed and used lots of profanity. He tried bothering me to. Everything's Better With Perry 21:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : I happened to see this, so I've blocked access to chat. We'll restore that access.... someday. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Main page RSS feed Looks like Wikia may have broken or removed the command, so our RSS feed on the main page is no longer working. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : Seems that Wikia's worked out the issue. Probably just a server/coding error somewhere. —Topher208 {Talk} 05:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Re: Your Message on my Talk Page Um.....I don't really comment on talk pages a lot. Did you mean to put your message to me on User:TotalDramaRox97's page? Or did you put this message to anyone who was using the talk page like a chat room. Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 14:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot is a bot Hello Ferbot's owner, Ferbot has been flagged as a bot user on Phineas and Ferb Wiki Vietnamese, hope you know this. Note: This message to both RRabbit and Topher •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Navigation If you get around to stylizing the navigation bar, I'd like to modify that css code for my wikis. Btw, I used to be Eric the Grape / Eric the Grape. Thanks. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 11:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Shrunk Signature OK, I just shrunk it and converted it to interlaced PNG, so it hasn't a background. Hope you like it. 22:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Twitter help Hello Topher, I created a Twitter page for PF wiki days ago in vi at http://twitter.com/#!/pfwiki_vi but I but I do not know how tweet automatic update the Wiki Activity to Twitter, I have asked RRabbit, and he said you set up for this wiki, how can you do that? I really need your help. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 06:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Tweetfeed Thank you so much about the rss feed, I have an account on Twitterfeed and follow your instructions, thank you. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 06:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Ferbot in Polish Wiki Hello there. Last time Xiao Qiao left us a message about Ferbot. I wrote to RRabbit42 (here), but now when I'm thinking about it, I hope that you can answer to my questions too, as a creator of bot. I gave Ferbot sysop level, so now I wish to know how can I get involved into project or how can I help more ;) kind regards, --pozdrawiam, - 14:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, I am just like you :) bit old to be watching Phineas and Ferb but find it great, I will see what I can do with the background have you got a template or the halloween one I can just replace with christmas? Olithe1st 08:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Twitter box in X-mas theme To change the twitter box color, you may need to edit this MediaWiki:Twitter, shell background to #cc0000 and the tweets link to #339933. Hope that help. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 09:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) http://i42.tinypic.com/10r4sb7.jpg - tell me what you think if you like it I can do the other side, it can fade out to what ever colour you like Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About Since you, RRabbit42, and SuperFlash101, were here since 2008 and know a lot about this wiki's history, I was wondering if you could contribute here. It was meant to expand the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About page. I was going to edit the About page itself, but I realized my knowledge wasn't enough and new users could get confused if I edited the About page continuously so I used a sandbox instead, using Bulbapedia's page for a head start. Thanks for reading this message. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 08:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Vandalism on Phineas and Ferb Wikia Hi Topher.. I have bad news. REALLY. Try to see at every pages like Gitchee Gitchee Goo or others, you wouldn't believe it. Read down one after you finished looking at a page. What do you see? You saw porn and violence, right? If not, it might be occuring on the IPad, IPhone or IPod or other devices that can use the Internet.. You also saw the word 'I hope you like these picture as much as I do.' FREAKY. I wouldn't like those, same with you right? Well, here is my story... I wen't to Phineas ans Ferb Wikia to get information about the Let it Snow by Isabella.. And I actually wen't to the page called A Phineas and Ferb Family. And when I clicked, it showed me the page first, but then it shows me the picture. I go to another page called Carl Karl I think, same. As all the other pages. However, I think this is the user that create the vandalism. Alexis Perry Gomez Zuriga. I wen't to recent wiki activity, and when you see the image, you could see who posted it too. And he posted it 2 TIMES, Another chance would be Mondscheinwolf97. He only posted one time, maybe helper of of that greedy Alexis Sanchez (making fun of his username, named from a Chile soccer player). I'd really hope that you would erase it and bring it to peace again. With Regards, Fazley Bin Fadzil --GO HARIMAU MALAYA! 20:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hello Topher. So all the pages that is owned by porn is already deleted from Random? Yes or no? And I tried to delete the image but I couldn't find the image source. That's why I contacted you to help. Thanks! With Regards, Fazley Bin Fadzil --GO HARIMAU MALAYA! 16:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) To the administrator, I am sad to report that some "wise crack" has decided to redirect major site pages to a site with a very horendous and mentally disturbing collage. I hope you can fix this. It is unknown weather it is my own system or the site itself but please help. Thankyou for your time, John 20:58, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well thank god I'm not the only one seeing that horrid image. John 21:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) JeremyCreek's unbanned I unbanned him just now for you. Was that ok? Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 03:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 MediaWiki request I was seeing this user profile in another wiki and they had a "YouTube Player" which enables users to have songs in their userpages with little effort and hassle. Here's the Mediawiki from said wiki (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AMP) which makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPC) which in turn makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AYoutubePlayer) Can you request Wikia to give you permission to have .mp3 MediaWiki? By having extra customization options users will be stimulated to edit more and retention would increase as well, plus everybody could have their favorite PnF songs. Either I request upload mp3 file or create MP mediawiki. Write back to give your opinion, thanks and Merry Christmas!!! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 What does COPPA mean? what does COPPA mean? Chatmods and chat rules You must take a look at this forum Forum:Chat Rules and chatmods, the harm to this wiki to know what happened Aislinghope 14:40, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Happy birthday! #Happy birthday, my dear Topher :P I hope you have a great one! --Shego123 22:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) #Best wishes, thank you for making this wiki great, Congrats the Great Wikia 2011: Phineas & Ferb •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #Happy birthday, Topher. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #Happy birthday! Tpffan leave a message :D 04:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) #I'm wishing you a happy birthday here, since you probably won't be in the IRC within a minute. - Ieltheman007a Gallery question What should I do so Gallery pages won't have "Recent Wiki Activity," "Photos on this wiki," "Wiki Chat" on the right side of the page? — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 16:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about taking so long to respond I just posted it on my wall: "Some of the images could be used on the wiki but I am not sure if I can replace some of the images which I have created like the candace better best friend one with the image for the song which is very bad quality. Also if I upload an image to another wiki could I put it in a gallery here? I also do work for people on the wiki so it seems best to upload it here rather than on the fanon wiki where they can't use it on their pages ect.." Olithe1st 19:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Help As MF told you in the IRC, the spanish wiki is havin' a Patch Problem I need your help, and the help of other administrators to convince some administrators of the spanish wiki, please, I need your help.File:Invasor Zim 10.gif 20:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) About a Blog Hello, Topher, I need to ask you a question about a blog. I had an Idea where i could post a blog where i review the episodes of the show (after they air of course) and give my opinions on each one. I already talked to Patrickau about it and he said to run it by you, to see if I could do something like it for the Newsletter. What do you think? I didn't want to do it all willy nilly without consulting an adminstrator first. Respond at your earliest convienience, if you please. I watch a lot of TV. 02:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) HI !!! I was Just asking if you can ask in Dan Povenmire this : 1. If there are new episodes in Asia 2.I saw in What A Croc! The Premieres on it Feb. 10 2012 Disney Asia , was it viewed , Phineasandferbediter10 didn't watch it ,He missed the series 3.Is there a last name of Baljeet . Or not . THANKS !!!! --Phineasandferbediter10 12:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Hey remember me? Ah the good old days of the IRC chat room... anyways are you going to check out that upcoming webinar with Creative Commons? I've got some image I worked hard on and made for a wikia and added a little signature on the bottom right corner but I came back to it a year or five later and they say I had no right to have that signature there... if you are going can you find out if I did? felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Happy birthday 4 years old to this wiki on April Fool's Day This wiki was founded by Drjones007 on April 1st 2008. This wiki will be 3 years old on next April Fool's Day. I just want to ask you, do you and RRabbit have a plan for the event? Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 03:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : I didn't realize the anniversary is coming up. Looks like it will be 4 years on Sunday. Let me check to see what we can come up with. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Oops, sorry for number '3' :S Okay, 4 years old birthday, I hope to see the coming up :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 09:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Blog Hi, I saw my blog was deleted, and I understand the guidelines. Thank you for the explanation; however, the blog didn't involve any of the characters from the show, and was rather a parody than a fanfiction. Am I allowed to report the article with modifications? Jgoodrich46 03:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 This might sound a little ridiculous... On the Random-ness wiki, we have a show called "The Bunker". I thought it would be a cool idea if we could use a succession box like the one here. Just one problem, don't know how to make one. Since you actually created it, I think you'd be perfect to ask; could we use the one here for it? If not, of course our wiki can work together make one or, if we can't, go without it. We don't need it. I just thought of it a couple minutes ago. If yes, great, if not, that's fine. Thanks. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?]] 13:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I searched the Michigan Obituaries... Are you still alive? - Dantheman007a 11:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 chat bann hey can you tell isabella and the legos likers to unbanned me from chat Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 MediaWiki help How do I add this to this? A wiki I'm planning on making will use the same Wikia.js this place uses and I want to know how to add that userRightsIcons. Thanks. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 15:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : It looks like it's simply a subpage of the Wikia.js that was created. I would suggest asking the user that created the script, ChaosVoid, at that wiki if you need help implementing the script. — Topher208 {Talk} 20:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for my very late response, but thanks for your help. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 21:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) question about off-topic pictures i sometimes see and off-topic pictures. i wanted to know, should i take action? (meaning, report them to an admin, or warn the user)? or just let it go? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 13:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012 Blog comment related rights of rollback users I noticed that rollback users cannot delete blog comments, even though they have the commentdelete ability. I found out that the ability may be related to article comments, not blog comments. I also found these rights; the descriptions are self-explanatory: *Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) *Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) These rights would be useful for rollback users. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 19:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallery pages Hi, I was wondering how did you make it so that the gallery pages take up the full page? 'It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one' 19:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, I mean like how did you get it to not show the wiki activity. The whole side right column is removed so that the gallery can take up the full page. 'It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one''' 21:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you :) 20:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC)